


remember me knot

by stumphed



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphed/pseuds/stumphed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words as art</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember me knot

**Author's Note:**

> posted on November 4th, 2006 on LJ

  


**Author's Note:**

> http://stumphed.livejournal.com/589258.html


End file.
